Destiny
by skye718
Summary: A rewrite of Failsday (this was the first fanfic I ever wrote)


This is my version of Chloe and Davis and the happy ending that I believed that they deserved. Enjoy!

Chloe's inquisitive heart started to beat a mile a minute but she realized she had left the reporting world behind. Yet she couldn't prevent her legs from walking directly into the aftermath of destruction. A bus had exploded outside the Daily Planet and it drew everyone together, like bees to nectar. Humans were a curious bunch and the Metropolis and Smallville world revolved around the 'weird and unexplained.'

A bus got into an accident. Nothing weird and unexplained about that.

Beth stumbled. She tried to cough the smoke out of her lungs. She staggered and blood flowed from her forehead. Weak, she collapsed on the pavement.

But before her head could make contact with the pavement, Chloe was already there, holding her. She looked at the girl with her maternal caring eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

The girl couldn't catch her breath well enough to respond.

"We need some help over here!" Chloe yelled looking around her. "Somebody!"

Her eyes connected with an EMT's. Chloe had seen many EMTs in her days but this guy was new. He rushed over to them and got to work.

Chloe looked at his hands. These were the hands of a man who could comfort rather than destroy.

Their eyes met. He couldn't take his off her, she pulled him into her soul and Chloe for once wished time could stretch, just a bit.

They then remembered themselves and worked on helping Bette. Chloe held her hands wordlessly and the guy concentrated on helping her breathe properly again.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said.

"Thank God you saw us." Chloe said then she shook his hand. "By the way, I'm Chloe Sullivan."

"Davis Bloome." he smiled as he and Chloe helped Bette to her feet. She staggered a little . "Woah. Let's get you to the hospital. I suggest a week bed rest."

The girl smiled a little. He and Chloe took her to the ambulance and he spoke to the driver. Chloe saw Clark looking at her from a distance, standing next to an EMT helping a little girl. She touched Davis's shoulder. "Hey, Davis, I'll see you around."

"Okay Chloe, it was nice meeting you." Davis said.

"Same here." Chloe smiled.

She walked over to Clark. She smiled knowingly as she saw him wearing a dirtied blue shirt on his first day of work. She almost expected him to wear flannel. Clark couldn't get rid of the hero in him.

"Hey Clark!" she said.

"Hey Chloe. Who was that guy you were talking to?" he asked.

"That's Davis Bloome. He and I helped this girl Bette." She said.

"I never saw him before." Clark mused. 'You'll never guess who my boss is?"

"Lois?" Chloe joked.

"Haha. Very funny." Clark laughed. "Tess Mercer."

"Tess Mercer? The Tess Mercer." Chloe exclaimed.

"You know her?" it was Clark's turn to look surprised.

"I went through Lex's files." Chloe rambled, her brain kicking into overdrive. "He had some really high praise for her."

"Well considering Lex admires her so much, I already know how to play my cards around her." Clark said confidently.

"Well with a woman like Tess, when she has a full house, she's gonna destroy yours." Chloe cautioned.

"Dammit, why couldn't I be just a few inches taller."

Chloe mumbled, stretching in her pumps, trying to change a light bulb.

"Fuck." She mumbled.

She heard a low chuckle behind her. She turned around. Davis was standing by the entrance to her office, dressed in all black.

"Don't stretch too hard. Or else you'll need an ambulance." Davis pointed out.

"I'm glad I have you around." She said.

Davis climbed on the table and took the lightbulb from her hand. He screwed it inside the socket.

"I've talked to my friend's aunt and she has decided to take Bette in." he said.

As the bulb glowed, Chloe turned to face Davis.

"That's great." She said. Time slowed. Again. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

Davis blinked. Where did his voice go?

"Yeah." Davis said when he caught his voice. "I spoke to Bette about it. At first she wasn't up for the idea but I convinced her that it was best if she had some stability in her life.".

Davis climbed down from the table and extended his right hand to help Chloe. Confidently she stepped down. Her hands were still in his. He felt something solid around her finger.

He looked at her hands, curiously at the ring with a blue heart on it. Something that you got inside a cereal box.

"You're engaged? Congratulations." He said.

"Thanks." Chloe blushed. She played with the ring a little, looking embarrassed.

"It's really cute." Davis said. "Must be an interesting guy."

"Yeah, Jimmy's great." Chloe said. "We've been through a lot together."

"Well if you've found it, real love, hold on to it as firmly as you can." Davis said.

"Clark, you ugh!…. Omg. I never thought I'd say this." Chloe eyes flashed anger. "How could you?"

Chloe stood looking at Clark as he faced her. For once she wished she could cut him down to size so that he could look at her directly in her eyes. He had sent Davis Bloome's name to the Metropolis's police station as a possible murder suspect. Seven meteor infected teenagers were found dead in an alley within a span of one week.

"Chloe. I had to! Did you see the pictures he had in his locker?" Clark argued. "I hardly doubt that anyone, especially an EMT would have such gory disgusting pictures in his diary."

"And you just had to zoom in on Davis huh?" Chloe fumed. "What exactly do you have against the guy."

Clark took a step back and laughed nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"All my life, I've been one step behind you." Chloe said. "I've always had your back Clark, because I believed that there was something worth fighting for. I was in love with you and even when I found out that you were an alien, I still believed in you. Because I knew Clark Kent. Then Jimmy comes into my life and I thought hey, it'll still be okay. Best friend and boyfriend. Just need to divide my time between them"

"You know I respected your relationship with Jimmy." He said.

"But there was always this tension." Chloe said. "Sure, you and Jimmy were all chums but I felt it. When I'm with you, Jimmy's wondering while he's always second place and while I'm with Jimmy, you couldn't live for one moment without your sidekick."

"What does this have to do with Davis?" Clark asked.

"Because when I met Davis, everything cleared up." Chloe said. "Everything with him was so easy. Davis doesn't judge me. When I'm with him, I can relax, I can breathe. I can be me."

Clark stopped. Was Chloe saying she was in love with Davis. No, impossible.

Chloe was already walking to the door.

"When you said, 'was'?..." Clark began.

Chloe stopped and turned around.

"Davis Bloome is dead Clark. His car exploded near an oil rig outside Metropolis. Well he can't hurt anyone else now, can he?"

Davis staggered. His shirt was torn and burnt. His skin was scarred and his right side was bleeding. He looked up and saw the Isis Foundation banner.

"Chloe" he whispered to the rain

Chloe sat on her sofa. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she couldn't hold them back. She looked at a photo of herself and Davis, smiling, next to his ambulance. She saw that the girl was happy, her supernova smile embracing the entire world, her eyes a guiding light to all.

Clark had abandoned her, Jimmy despised her. Even Oliver felt she wasn't up to the task of being Watchtower though he and his team were struggling without her.

The girl in the picture she felt had died when Davis had.

When did life get so complicated? Or when did life get so unfair? She knew life was hard and she persevered. Her one shot at true happiness, at least a shot was gone.

She didn't know how Davis really felt about her. But she knew one thing.

She loved him.

She looked at the picture of them again.

"There is this darkness inside me, fighting it's way out." Davis had told her. "I don't want to be the vessel of such destruction. All my life I've tried to be a better person. You've got to help me Chloe, before something catastrophic happens."

"Davis, don't blame yourself for any of this." Chloe had told him. "I know you. You have such a good heart and I always want you to keep believing in yourself. We will destroy that monster."

"But how?" he asked. "Nothing works. He's invincible."

"There is something." Chloe revealed.

She couldn't stay at Isis. She couldn't go home. She couldn't go to anyone. She grabbed her car keys. She was out the door and walked briskly to the elevator. She'll have another round of tears once she got to the car.

She stepped outside in the rain. A hand touched her shoulder.

She jumped and turned around. Davis Bloome stood there. Fully healed but his clothes suggested that he was in a terrible accident. His eyes conveyed the hopeless finding hope again.

"Davis! O my God!." She threw her arms around him.

…

"Step away from Chloe." A low male voice said.

Chloe pulled away from Davis's embrace. She saw Oliver in his Green Arrow suit flanked by Clark, Jimmy, Canary, and Aquaman. This was Aquaman's favourite weather.

Oliver was the one who spoke. He had his arrow aimed at Davis's heart.

Chloe stepped in front of Davis, daring Oliver to shoot. She put her hand in his. No way was she going to abandon him now.

"Chloe, please." Oliver said.

"Please? Are you talking to me again Oliver?" she smirked.

"Chloe listen to him. Davis is dangerous." Clark took a step forward.

Davis didn't speak. He held her hand securely and she knew that he believed in her judgment.

"And you know that all so well don't you Clark." Chloe said. "I assume you know Davis's origins by now?"

"Which is why we can't let him live." Clark said. "He is the Ultimate Destroyer."

"No Clark." Chloe said. "Doomsday is the Ultimate Destroyer. Davis did not commit those murders. All his life he's been fighting against the monster inside him, trying to be a better person. Trying to go against what others believe is his destiny. But not everything is set in stone Clark."

Stone. Clark saw something black in Chloe's hands.

"Chloe, no, you can't be serious." Clark faltered.

Chloe ignored him and turned to face Davis.

"This is it. Are you ready? You know our plan right." Chloe said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Davis was worried. "Suppose it doesn't work."

"It will." Chloe said.

She pulled him close to her, locking lips. She grabbed his torn shirt with more passion and fervour than she ever felt when she was infected with red kryptonite and kissed Clark or when Jimmy was being all cute and romantic. Davis was the only man for her.

She pulled away and said "I love you Davis."

"I love you Chloe." he replied

Then she stepped back and slammed the black kryptonite on his chest.

"EVERYONE GET READY!" Oliver screamed his command. He believed Chloe was crazy but he wasn't going to let her get hurt.

Davis began to scream in pain, something was forcing itself out of him. He collapsed holding his stomach. He looked up in horror. Staring at him was the face of the Beast.

It growled. But did not hurt him. The Beast's eyes glowed red. It lacked the human capacity of speech.

One by one they came at it- Clark, Oliver and the metahumans. But it was too strong.

Chloe saw the Beast focus on Jimmy. She couldn't let it hurt him. Davis was at her side and he knew what she was thinking.

He picked up a large rock and threw it at the Destroyer. It turned. Growled.

"HEY YOU BIG KRYPTONIAN PILE OF GARBAGE!" Davis yelled. "COME GET US!"

The Beast stomped forward. Chloe and Davis ran into the nearby abandoned warehouse three buildings away from Isis. The gate was locked.

"Dammit!" Chloe fumed.

Davis looked around. Then he looked up. No barb wire.

"Come on Chlo "he interlocked his palms.

She stepped on his palms and he guided her over the fence. She sat at the top. It was too high for her to jump without hurting herself. He skilfully climbed over and jumped over on the other side. His arms were outstretched ready to catch her. The Beast was coming.

Chloe jumped.

And they ran.

They heard the sound of a gate being ripped apart. Inside the building, Chloe and Davis ran to the end of a long corridor. They stopped. The Beast appeared at the other end of the corridor.

They stopped? The Beast wondered. Why weren't they running?

Chloe. Davis. Chloe. Davis.

Holding hands.

Chloe. Davis. Chloe. Davis.

"You know you want me." Davis said to the Beast. "You can't use me as your disguise anymore. You've lost this time."

The Beast growled and charged at them. Chloe released her grip from Davis and ran down the left corridor. Davis ran to the right. The Beast followed him to a room. Davis ran into the room and the Beast was close on his heels. Then he stopped.

It stopped. Confused. Smirked. Was the puny human challenging him?

Davis smiled. He looked at a red button on a post. The Destroyer came at him.

Suddenly four seven inch glass walls came down enclosing the alien in a small space. He was trapped. But didn't they know he couldn't fail. He was invincible.

Chloe was running down the corridor, but she was turning right back. Clark caught up to her.

"No time to talk Clark." Chloe said. "Tell Bart to set the explosives."

Clark nodded and sped off.

The Beast rammed again and again against the glass wall making large dents.

Chloe saw Jimmy.

"Why are you doing this Chloe?" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy. It's okay. You need to get out of here fast." Chloe came up to him. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry how everything between us turned out." Jimmy said. "I'm sure you regret meeting me."

"Never Jimmy. Don't say that." Chloe said putting a hand on his shoulder. She saw Impulse. "Did you set the explosives?"

"Chloe, you are one crazy chick." Impulse said. 'That is why I always had a crush on you."

"Get Jimmy out of here." Chloe said. She saw two blurs and then they were gone.

Chloe ran to the room where Davis was.

"Thank God." Davis said when he saw her.

"Let's do this." Chloe said.

They move over to where a sheet was covering something. They removed the sheet and saw a lever.

"One, two." Davis began as they grabbed the lever

"THREE!" Chloe yelled and they slammed it down hard.

Green, black and white liquid showered over the Beast. Green, black and white kryptonite had been liquefied to form a solution that Chloe hoped was potent enough to work.

If plan A failed then she hoped Clark and his buddies could succeed with plan B.

The Beast rose and Davis nudged Chloe.

"It didn't work." Davis said worriedly. "Let's get out of here!"

Chloe and Davis ran. She whipped out her cell phone from her jeans pocket and speed dialled.

"Set them now Bart".

Flashes of orange and white followed Chloe and Davis as they ran down the corridor and out of the room. They knew the beast followed them but didn't look back.

Clark stood outside helpless. He didn't like feeling helpless.

Then suddenly the entire building exploded.

"What the hell happened?!" Clark exclaimed.

"I don't know! It wasn't supposed to go off all at once." Bart exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Clark."

When Chloe and Davis were out the door, Bart was supposed to press the last button.

Something went wrong.

And Chloe and Davis were …..

Dead.

The word played itself over and over in Clark's mind. He needed time alone. To think. He was at Isis. He couldn't deal with the other heroes. He couldn't look at Bart even though he knew the boy wasn't to blame.

If only he had believed in her. If only he hadn't judged Davis

His phone rang. A blocked number.

"Hello? Who is this?" he asked.

"Clark. It's me." A familiar female voice said.

"Chloe! Omg! Are you alright?" Clark said.

"As is Davis." Chloe said.

Clark was silent. For once he felt ashamed.

"Clark. I'm not blaming you for anything." Chloe said. "You're my best friend but sadly even best friends grow apart sometime. I think our time has come."

"Look, I know things will never be normal again.." Clark began.

"Nothing was ever normal with us." Chloe pointed out. "But it's time to move on and I'm not coming back to Smallville or Metropolis. Goodbye Clark."

She hung up.

Clark slammed his fist on the pink filing cabinet.

"Who was that?" a male voice said.

Chloe turned around. Davis was standing by the car, holding a red lollipop in the shape of a heart.

"That was Clark. I was saying goodbye to him." Chloe climbed on the hood of Davis's black car.

Davis climbed on and lay next to her. He smiled and handed her the lollipop.

She smiled back.

"Clark is one of your best friends Chloe." Davis said.

"But that relationship has died." Chloe said. "Clark has to fulfil his destiny. He can't have anyone else holding him back."

"I don't want you to be unhappy." Davis said.

"I'm not." Chloe took his hand. "For once in my life I'm not running in circles being everyone's errand girl. That part of my life is over now."

"Chloe, without you, the man that I want to be doesn't exist." Davis said. "And maybe this is a sign, that when things go bad, we'll always be there for each other."

Chloe gripped his hand tighter. Her eyes lit up like a guiding light and her supernova smile was back in action.

"Forever."


End file.
